Unexpected Helping Hands
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was the beginning of a simple truce. Santana/Rachel Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: whistles. It certainly has been a while since I've posted anything on here. April of last year O.o. Wow. I've really neglected this place. I don't post here often. I usually just post stories on my live journal. Oh well, here's a little piece for my newest fandom and love. This is a written response to a request someone made at LJ's comment_fic community.

Santana/Rachel friendship. I'm sure you'll see me popping up with some Puckleberry fic in the future though. Hope you enjoy it.

**-X-**

**Unexpected Helping Hands.**

An undignified squeak came from the other end of the hall. Before she could stop herself, Santana Lopez pulled herself away from her open locker. Just catching the open mouthed shocked expression on Rachel Berry's face as red liquid slid down her face and the front of her clothes. The Hockey team's laughter echoed down the hall was the made jeers and pushed the petite brunette with their shoulders as they passed. Rachel stood frozen for a moment or two, her books on the floor from the rough way she was being handled. More laughter flooded the halls as other onlookers passed, heading for class.

Santana sighed, slamming her locker closed, waiting until everyone else had disappeared before she approached Berry. The slushied girl had bent down to collect her books.

"Here," Santana stated, pushing Rachel's English Literature book in front of her.

Rachel turned up to stare at her with wide doe eyes and Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a heart. She just preferred to not show it most days.

"Santana," Rachel stated in an unsure voice, "T-Thank you," she stuttered.

Santana nodded, continuing to help her gather any fallen papers and books. She continued to glance around every so often. It wouldn't do much for her reputation to be seen with the girl.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Santana asked, standing up to her full height, dusting herself off as Rachel did the same.

"No," Rachel replied softly, "I thought this was all behind me. It didn't occur to me to bring another set of clothing after three months of slushy free days."

Santana rolled her eyes, causing the brunette to bow her head. She sighed crossing her arms over her Cheerios uniform. The Latina nodded towards her locker, "Come on, I have a set that might fit you." Rachel's head shot up in surprise.

The Latina beginning to head back to her locker, she paused when Rachel remained rooted to her spot. "Are you coming Berry? Or do you want to stay in those sticky clothes all day?"

"O-of course not!" she stuttered in frustration, following the Latin Cheerio down the hall.

**-X-**

Rachel sighed in contentment as she towel dried her hair. It was refreshing to be free of the cherry slush coating it had just a few minutes prior. Her eyes drafted to the reflection of the Latin Cheerio leaning against the wall behind her. Santana's attention drawn to her nails as she carefully filed them in a way she wanted them.

"Santana?"

"What is it Berry?" The Latina's focus still on her nails.

"Not that I greatly appreciate your assistance after my vicious slushy attack. And I will be eternally grateful for allowing me to borrow your clothing," she lightly tugged up the low cut neck of the shirt Santana had given her and adjusted the low cut shorts. "Though they aren't exactly my style, I still appreciate this and,"

Santana couldn't help but smile as the other girl rambled, "Your point Berry?" she cut off. Her tone much nicer than Rachel was used to.

Rachel nodded, running a brush through her damp hair, "Yes well, why did you help me today? We aren't exactly friends."

Santana frowned, her eyes narrowing in on her nails. She had been asking herself the very same question the moment she had left her locker to help the petite girl with her belongings. She honestly didn't know why she did what she did. It was very un-Santana of her. Maybe it was because the girl was the only person who believed she hadn't leaked the set list for Sectionals to Sylvester like everyone else had. Or maybe…Santana shook her head and shrugged.

"We're in Glee together. I figured it was time to call a sort of truce since we're going to be stuck together for another year. It wouldn't kill me. I can be nice," she paused, "when I want to be."

Rachel watched the girl through the mirror, Santana looking up every now and than with an eyebrow raised. "Why is that a problem Berry? Would you have rather that I just left you there and laughed like everyone else?"

The little brunette quickly shook her head, "No! I already told you that I am eternally grateful for sticking your neck out for me today."

Santana waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't become an everyday thing. If we're done, I'm going to head to class."

Rachel watched as the Latina, head for the door. She pausing just before exiting. "Next time be more careful Rachel."

Santana left before Rachel could get in a final word. The little diva smiled at her reflection. No final insult and the Latina had actually called her by her first name. After the morning slushy facial, maybe the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad.

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. I am merely using them for my entertainment as well as everyone else.

**Author Notes**: Well I never thought I would ever get around to writing this. This had been planned as well as a third one but just couldn't get it done. However, if this continues it may turn into an actual relationship between Santana/Rachel.

* * *

"Do it Jesse," Santana paused as she heard the familiar voice. "Are you with us or not?" The Latina scowled recognizing the voice of the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Oh, bitch was going down. None of those VA punks can come onto their turf without getting some sort of beat down. She turned away from her car and hurried in the direction of the voice, only to pause again at the sight in front of her.

Not only was the VA bitch in their parking lot but some of the others as well including that scumbag Jesse St James all dressed up like some blue man group. It wasn't the blue clad rivals that made her pause, it was the fact that right there in the center of their little circle was an egg covered Rachel Berry. Oh, that was not going to fly. She might not hundred percent liked the girl but you don't mess with one of them.

"Do it," Rachel stated, "Do it like you broke my heart."

Santana shook her head, glaring at the curly haired teen as he spoke.

"I loved you," Jesse raised his hand cracking the egg on Rachel's forehead. The Latina fought back a growl as she saw the yellow substance drip down the midget's face. Eggs on a Vegan, even that was too cruel for her. She waited behind the car as Vocal Adrenaline left the scene, leaving behind the egg soaked Berry. Already she was thinking of ways to talk the boys to helping her to extract revenge on the Vocal jerks. Santana waited a moment, looking around to see if anyone was going to rush out to help. She should have known better, no one helped whenever the girl got slushied. Why would they start now? Her conscience decided to make itself known and remind her that she had helped Rachel clean herself once before.

Shaking her head, the Latina moved forward and stood in front of the brunette. Rachel's head was bowed, but she couldn't hide the sniffling.

"Hey, Berry, you okay?" She asked cautiously.

It seemed like forever before Rachel decided to look up, tears streaming from her eyes mixing with the awful egg yolk that clung to her face. Brown eyes widened when she finally recognized the Cheerio in front of her, quickly Rachel swiped at her face to remove the yellow substance.

"I'm fine," the body language and cracked voice spoke volumes.

Santana scratched the back of her neck, "Look lets get you cleaned up. The sooner you're clean the sooner I can talk to Puckerman and we can get back at those jerks."

Rachel's eyes grew impossibly larger as she reached out for the girl before she got too far. "You can't do that." Santana turned, brow raised. Rachel looked back at her with a heart broken expression, "Please, just," her voice grew softer, "just don't bother. You don't really care that this happened to me. You only really care that Vocal Adrenaline was here on our property. There doesn't need to be any violence involved." She wiped at her forehead again.

Santana sighed, eyes narrowed, "Berry I may not like you but you're still one of us. Those punks had no right to do what they did. I'm gonna show them what happens when they mess with one of us."

The shorter girl shook her head, egg flying from the brown locks, "While I do appreciate this, I still wish that you would not go about with any of your plans to confront Vocal Adrenaline. Not until after Regionals."

The Latina growled, ready to protest until the other girls' words sunk in, "Are you giving me the okay to beat them up after Regionals?"

Rachel's cheeks reddened and she quickly looked away, "I detest violence Santana. I really wish you wouldn't but…"

She trailed off and all Santana could do was smirk. She reached up, wiped at some of the yolk on Rachel's cheek, and quickly kissed the girl.

"Say no more Berry. I gots this covered," the Latina winked, grabbing Rachel's hand in hers and tugging her back towards McKinely.

"You know Santana," Rachel's broken voice called, "I do believe this is the second time you've come to my rescue."

The Latina's conscience made itself present once more, reminding her of the incident. "Yeah don't remind me."

She spared a quick glance at the girl, frowning when she realized Rachel's expression had gotten even sadder.

She sighed, "I'm not a total bitch Rachel. I have a heart somewhere deep in this fine body of mine." Santana felt somewhat better when the corners of mouth lifted.

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

The Latina hummed in response, informing the girl they would be meeting Brittany at the Cheerios locker room and not to worry about the clothes since they had it covered. Santana figured Brittany would be okay with helping Rachel to clean up properly and she'd just quickly lock pick the midgets locker and be back with her extra clothes before they realized she'd been gone. The conscience was there again before she tries to ignore it, letting her know that she may not hate Berry as much as she originally thought. And maybe, just maybe was even growing a soft spot for her.

**End**


End file.
